


I WANT TO FEEL YOU FROM THE INSIDE

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Series: CLOSE AS I WANT TO BE [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has agreed to give Eren extra lessons, as his dance instructor, and finds himself in a compromising situation he just can't let slip by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WANT TO FEEL YOU FROM THE INSIDE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katcchako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katcchako/gifts).



> smut smut smut. i suggest listening to closer by nin

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._

Levi slid down in the chair, head craning back and covering his face with the book he had been reading. His head snapped up, book falling into his lap, as he heard the distinctive clank of the large doors that were the entrance of Maria-Rose Dance Studio.  He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as the familiar figure burst through the door to his personal studio.

Eren Jaeger. He stood there, panting, cheeks flushed. His dark brown hair was a mess, as it usually was, and hung shaggily just above his eyes. His beautiful, Caribbean-green eyes. He wore the same basic clothes as Levi, a pair of black pants, slightly baggy, and a thin, long-sleeved gray shirt. Of course, much to Levi’s ire, his student stood a couple inches taller than him, and thus the clothes fit him a little better.

“Oi, brat, you’re late.”

He was met with those beautiful eyes, looking almost injured at his harsh voice.

“Sorry, captain, it’s just, err…” He averted his eyes as he spoke. “My ride kinda delayed me, I’m  really sorry. I know you’re here when you don’t have to be, I don’t want you to think I don’t appr—“

Levi held up his hand to stop the rambling. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. Let’s just get this over with.”

Eren nodded, dark hair bouncing. “Yes, captain.”

Captain. Levi rolled his eyes. It all had come about when Levi had a lazy day early on and had made the class watch “Dead Poet’s Society.” He didn’t hate the title.

“Just put your bag on the table over there.” Levi gestured vaguely in the direction he meant, walking to the corner of the room where the CD player was. Quickly scrolling through the songs, it only took seconds before the familiar “you let me violate you” came through the speakers, set for repeat.

He remained crouched in the corner, in front of the mirror, and couldn’t help but notice Eren stretching in the center of the room, arms above his head causing his shirt to rise and reveal protruding hipbones and muscles that made a rather nice ‘v’ shape.

 _Dammit, Levi, what are you thinking? He’s fifteen, half your age._ He ran his fingers back through his hair, black and with an undercut, the straight lengths parted slightly to the side.

“You’ve got the basics of this right, shitface?” How Levi ever became a teacher of any kind, even he would never be able to explain that one.

“Yeah, there’s just some that I can’t seem to get. And I want to get it perfect before the competition this weekend.”

Levi nodded. “Well I’m already here anyway, too late to back out.” He couldn’t help but admire Eren’s desire to be the best.  Now if only the brat would learn to back down from a fight, he might actually be able to be the best.

The two of them practiced the dance routine until they were breathing heavy, skin glistening with sweat, much to Levi’s disgust. He didn’t like being dirty, he didn’t like smelling like sweat, he liked smelling like clean.

Levi couldn’t help but notice how _happy_ Eren looked when he danced. Like he was conquering the world, slaying giants.  And he was _good_. One of the best of the class, actually. And yet, there was still something wrong, some inability to perform the last turn.

Levi sighed, knowing it could have been difficult, but not at the level Eren was at. He had long since figured what the problem was. It wasn’t that he couldn’t perform the move, it was that the bright-eyed teen wasn’t comfortable getting that close to his instructor.

“One more time, Jaeger, if you don’t get it this time I’m done.” He knew he sounded harsh, exhausted, but he it was well past sundown, and well, he _was_ exhausted.

Maybe it was that exhaustion that caused what happened next. Before he even realized it, he felt his legs tangle with Eren’s, felt his center of gravity shift, and felt himself falling on top of his student. There was a loud clatter, Eren trying to catch himself and only managing to pull his bag to the floor and spilling its contents. Then there was a resounding _thud_ as they made contact with the wood floor.

“Fuck, brat…” He found himself on top of the younger man, propped up on an elbow, a knee on each side of one of his legs.  Laughter erupted from below him, the whole situation ridiculous, and Levi couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle of his own. At least until he looked down into those beautiful eyes and found himself stunned, and thinking thoughts he knew he shouldn’t.

“Captain…” His voice was different than usual, but before Levi could ponder on that, he felt a hand behind his head, pulling him down just before warm lips mashed against his own. Levi’s gray eyes widened in surprise, a rare change to his normal dead-pan expression.

“Y-you!?” He could feel the heat rising up the back of his neck and really hoped he wasn’t visibly blushing, mind trying to figure out why the kid was wearing a shit-eating grin after kissing a man twice his age. And then he felt something roll against the side of his hand.

“Huh, what’s…” He picked up the small bottle, nearly sputtering as he read the words “water-based lubricant” on the front. He held the bottle up, facing the label toward Eren and quirking his eyebrows questioningly.

Levi couldn’t suppress his laughter as the teen turned beet red, cheeks and ears flushing madly.

“T-that’s—it’s not what you think! It’s just! It was Jean, he bought it and put it in my bag and, and,” Eren let out a whine-growl of frustration, throwing his arm over his eyes.

Jean Kirschtein, huh? It certainly sounded like something he would do, but that didn’t change the fact that this was an opportunity that Levi would probably never get again. Shifting his weight, he leaned down over his student, leaning close to his ear, dropping his voice an octave, keeping it smooth as always.

“I could show you what this is for…” His words were simple, but his tone spoke volumes and conveyed _exactly_ what he had meant.

Eren tensed underneath him, slowly lifting his arm to peek out from underneath it. “Captain?”

“Don’t call me that.” He didn’t wait for Eren to respond, simply covered his lips with his own, felt the sharp intake of breath from the teen, and then a hand holding the back of his head once more. He felt Eren lift his hips, grinding against Levi’s thigh, searching for friction. “Hey, did I give you permission to do that you shitty brat?”

“Did I give you permission to kiss me?” Smartass. Levi quirked an eyebrow at Eren, a slight nod of acknowledgement. Touché. Before he could make a retort, he was surprised to find the teen pulling him back into a kiss.

Levi broke the kiss, looking down at the teen. “Eren, you do realize I’m twice your age, right?”

“You do realize I don’t give a fuck, right?”

Levi smirked and leaned in, nibbling Eren’s ear before whispering into it. “Good, because I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember anything but my name.” He felt Eren shudder beneath him, eliciting a chuckle from the instructor.

Levi couldn’t help but notice the grinding against his leg, small pants coming from Eren in response to the friction.  “I’ve got a much better way to make you feel good.” Sliding down between Eren’s legs he tugged the elastic band of the pants down to the teen’s thigh, unabashedly admiring the erection that stood at attention before him.

“Cap—Levi, what are you?”

Levi cut his question short by running his tongue up the length of the hardened cock, prodding the slit at the tip, bitter taste of precum assaulting his taste buds. He found it impossible not to ignore the unpleasantries as Eren let out little gasps, his abdomen twitching and hips trying to buck as Levi took him into his mouth.

Releasing Eren’s cock, Levi reached over and grabbed the lube, keeping his eyes on the teen as he filled his palm, massaging it over his fingers until the liquid was warm.

“You ready for some real fun?”

With that he pulled Eren’s pants the rest of the way off, pressing a fingertip to his entrance, slowly pushing one finger inside. A strangled mewl pushed from the german teen’s lips, and Levi thought surely it was pain. That is, until he looked over the boy and realized he was panting with pleasure. Carefully adding a second finger, he scissored them, finding the entrance more pliable than expected.

Levi smirked down at the teen panting underneath him. “Do you do this to yourself, Eren?” He leaned over him, lips to his ear. “Do you think of me when you finger yourself?” He felt Eren clamp down around his fingers.

“Wha!? No, I do—ah!” Eren arched his back as Levi’s long fingers reached inside him, pressing against the nub deep within, a jolt of pleasure coursing through him.

“Oh, ho! What a lovely voice you have, brat. Let’s hear it again.” He massaged the nub again, smirking as he felt Eren rutting back against his fingers. Levi pulled his fingers from his student, running them along his length and palming his balls.

His movements were slow, just enough to be stimulating, but not enough to push Eren closer to the edge. He watched as his student bucked his hips into his hand, how he slid his own hands toward his ass, wanting to touch himself there.

“Levi, please.” His voice was almost a whine, something rarely heard from the short-tempered teen.

Levi smirked, rubbing his lube-covered fingers together nonchalantly. “Please, what?”

Eren let out a little growl, grabbing hold of his teacher’s shirt front and yanking him down to mere inches from his face. “Fuck, Levi, I want you to put your cock in me!”

Levi’s insomniac-ridden eyes widened just barely, a glint in them. “Not bad.” Closing the gap between them, he covered Eren’s lips with his own, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth and grinding his clothed erection against his student’s, a delicious moan vibrating against his lips.

Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, Levi smirked down at his student. “Let me show you something.” Eren gave him a questioning look, and in response he nodded his head at the mirror wall behind them.

“Huh?”

Levi pulled Eren into a sitting position, forcing him to turn and face the mirror. Pulling his own pants down just low enough to free his entire erection, he poured a liberal amount of lube over it. He wrapped his fingers around his own cock, his other hand going to Eren’s, and stroke them ever-so-slowly.

Releasing his own cock, he pulled Eren into his lap and snaked his hand underneath him, pressing his fingers into his entrance once more. He couldn’t help but relish the gasps that escaped the teen’s lips as he continued his ministrations.

“God dammit, Levi.” Fingers stilled inside of the teen, hand no longer stroking his cock. “Will you just fuck me already!?”

Levi leaned in near Eren’s ear, voice low. “Careful what you ask for, shitty brat.”

Lifting Eren’s hips, he wrapped his fingers around his wanting cock and pressed it against the teen’s entrance, slowly pushing in. He lowered the brunet onto his shaft, pressed his forehead against his back and let out a low growl as he was taken in by that greedy hole.

“F-fuck.” He voice was breathy, somewhat muffled as he breathed in Eren’s scent through his shirt.

“C-captain, move!”

Levi let out another little growl. Kid had some audacity to be ordering him around while he had a dick in his ass. Then again, the older man would be lying if he said he didn’t like the teen’s headstrong nature.

Doing as was asked of him, he rolled his hips, using Eren’s body weight to press further in, and after a few testing thrusts, the room echoed with a strangled moan as he hit the teen’s sweet spot. He felt a hand reach around to the back of his head, pulling it into the crook of Eren’s neck, another making a fist around his pant leg.

Eren’s head rested against Levi’s shoulder, his drooling lips letting out a clearer moan when his teacher sank his teeth into the crook of his neck, sucking and licking the soft flesh until there was a vivid red mark.

“Open your eyes, Eren. Look at yourself.”

Levi watched as the teen obeyed, those beautiful turquoise eyes cloudy with pleasure. Hooking a hand just behind each of Eren’s knees, he pulled them toward himself, exposing the full view of him penetrating the teen.

“Are you watching, Eren? Can you see that? Can you see me fucking your greedy little hole?” As if to prove his point, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, lube dripping down between his legs.

“Hnng, god, Levi~!” Eren panted hard, his head craned back but keeping his eyes on the mirror, watching as he swallowed his instructor’s cock inside himself. “F-fuck, don’t stop, please! I want to come, please!”

“Shit, Eren, you’re so fucking sexy…” Reaching up between the teen’s legs, he wrapped his fingers around the dripping, throbbing cock, pumping it feverishly.

“Oh go—Levi, Levi~! Ah—!” Levi’s name spilled from the boy’s lips, turning to a string of obscenities and moans, cum splurting over their reflection in the mirror.

“Fuck, you just got so fucking tight, Eren, sh—“ A deep-chested growled turned into a strangled moan, pushing its way from his lips, hips thrusting as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, watching as his cum seeped out around his still-pulsing cock.

Pulling his softening cock from Eren’s still-twitching hole, he turned the limp-bodied teen to face him. Reaching down around him, Levi spread the brunet’s cheeks, relishing the view in the mirror as he watching his own cum leak onto the floor.

“Fucking filthy.”

“Captain… Levi…?” Eren’s face was buried in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily, mind murky from orgasm. “I really like you, Levi.”

Levi tensed at the words, a tingling in his core. He let out a light chuckle, leaning down and nibbling on the teen’s neck, murmuring against the skin.

“I really like you, too, brat.” 


End file.
